Bulls eye
by Mr. Ben Dover
Summary: Hi guys this is my first Arrow story and don't worry it won't be a one-shot. Rated M for sexual activity. Disclaimer: I don't own The Arrow or any characters Please comment on who you want to see next story
1. Fraternizing with the Enemy

**Hi guys I've now started writing and this is my first arrow story and please check out my flash story Flash Fuck**

Oliver POV

I was alone in my bunker because everyone had left me. felicity is no longer on team arrow so after my late nights I barely see her because most times she's asleep. Also my best friend John Diggle left with Curtis, Rene and Dinah. I walked over to the wall with all the suits. Thea's was there and so was Laurel's. I miss seeing Laurel. I know I see her out on the battlefield almost everyday but it isn't the same. The person I see is Black Siren not Canary.

I was now heading out when i received a text message from an unknown number. It read "Meet at the harbour in five."

I wondered if I should have suited up but I decided against it as the message came from my personal phone.

 _Five mins later_

I stood up at the harbour waiting for the person to come. I spotted her. It was Laurel Lance.

"What do you want?" I asked.

We sat and the conversation went as follows:

 **L:** I am starting to disagree with Diaz but I am afraid of what would happen.

 **O:** Let me protect you. You could fight with me on the battlefield. It'll be Ollie and Laurel like it was always meant to be.

 **L:** K fine

 **O:** I would like you to be my inside spy on Diaz also though

 **L:** But I'm scared Ollie

 **O:** Don't worry. I'll protect you. Let's go to the bunker where i will run a lie detector test no offense.

 **L:** None taken

 _Five mins later_

When everything was hooked up I started to ask questions.

 **O:** Were you lying when you said that you were turning on Diaz?

 **L:** No

 **O:** Do you want to be a hero against Diaz?

 **L:** Yes

 **O:** Are you going to tell Diaz about this?

 **L:** No

 **O:** Have you lost your virginity?

 **L:** No but I was going to with Earth-2 Oliver Queen. Why do you ask?

 **O:** Just curious.

I check and she wasn't lying for any so I get up and start kissing Laurel but she interrupts saying, "Let's take this to my place."

 _A few minutes later at a rundown shack in the Glades_

Laurel POV

The doppelganger of the man that I loved was kissing my neck and was slowly working his way down to my breasts. As he stripped me i played with my breasts. When he finished stripping me he started sucking on my right breast. I let out multiple moans and i screamed his name. He liked it as he stuck a finger in my pussy and played with me. He stayed silent during the whole experienced and neither of us wanted speech to get in the way of our pleasure. After about a minute he took his finger out took off all his clothes and slowly entered me.

"Ah Ollie" _moan_ "It hurts" _moan_ "I love it"

He picks up the pace and after a while we were shaking so hard I thought the bed would break.

"Laurel I'm close"

"Cum in me"

I felt my walls clamp down and we simultaneously cummed. As we lay there I heard "What the fuck is going on."

I turned around and thought "Oh shit"

 **A/N Thanks for viewing and comment who you would like the person at the end to be**


	2. Caught

**A/N If you are not okay with incest refrain from reading and skip to chapter 3 of it has been published already. Also mild spoilers from 6x23**

 _Oliver's POV_

As I sat in my cell I remembered the good times I had at home. I especially remembered the day just less than a month ago. I had just finished having sex with Laurel...

 _Flashback_

"What the fuck is going on."

I turned around and thought "Oh shit"

There, standing in front of me was not only Felicity but also my sister Thea. She knows that I've had sex before but she's never seen me. Nevertheless here I was butt naked with my dick inserted to a formerly evil döppleganger. I had been caught in the act. Worse yet I had been cheating on my wife.

"I can explain," I started only to be cut off by Felicity.

"After Oliver," she said in a rough voice.

Then I noticed a huge puddle in Felicity's yoga pants. Was she wet from seeing me with another woman? As if to answer my question she rushed up and kissed me. My dick was still inserted in Laurel but hey, I'm flexible. Thea was slowly rubbing herself through her blue dress in the background.

"What are you wearing?" I asked as I rarely ever saw her in a dress anymore.

"Planned to go to dinner but, oh well!" she responded.

Then I started to pull out of Laurel. She began begging me to leave my dick in her but I needed to fuck other girls. As I got out, I turned to Felicity and ripped off her blouse Supergirl style. Her boobs fell loose and I grabbed them both. While squeezing her left boob I sucked on her right boob. This earned a loud moan from Felicity. Meanwhile, Laurel and Thea were kissing getting me harder. Laurel was still naked, Felicity was topless but Thea still had that bothersome dress. I know she's my sister but fuck! She was really sexy and that petite body must have had a tight pussy. Still sucking on Felicity's tits, I started to insert my index finger in and out of her pussy. Having fucked Felicity so many times, she was loose, so I inserted another two fingers in and out until I finally got a moan. Meanwhile, Thea was sucking vigorously on Laurel's hard and perky tits. Thea's now fully erect nipples were in clear view as they poked out from under Thea's dress. My wonderful wife then moved her head to my cock and engulfed it with her mouth. While bobbing her head up and down my hands removed themselves from her pussy.

"Laurel get over here with my sister!" I ordered.

She scurried over and Thea followed.

"Thea, sit on my face!" I yelled at her.

"But we're siblings," she stated.

"We aren't going to have sex. I'm just going to eat you out."

"Fine. "

When she sat on my face, I lifted up her dress, and looked under. I pulled down her black thongs and I began to eat her out. So, at the moment, Felicity was giving me a blowjob, I was eating out Thea, and Thea and Laurel were kissimg. When Thea and I cummed, Thea got off of my face and Felicity mounted me in the reverse cowgirl position. While Felicity was riding me, I had a full on view of Laurel and Thea as they scissored on my right. Soon enough, I felt like I was getting close, so I pulled out of Felicity. Then I asked Laurel and Thea to break it up, I got up, positioned Laurel, and tucked her doggy style. Once again, when I felt close I pulled out. Then, I asked Thea if she wanted to be fucked. She finally agreed so I positioned her and entered her missionary style. I knew she wasn't a virgin but still! Holy shit she was tight. I barely lasted five minutes in her. Just as I was about to cum, I called Felicity over to us and pulled out. I pushed into Felicity hoping to get her pregnant. It worked.

 _End Flashback_

I sat in the cell hoping that Diggle would raise my child with Felicity as I told him to.

 _Meanwhile (At Rene's place)_

Loud moans escaped her mouth as he slowly entered her...

 **A/N Comment on who you think was having sex.**


	3. Young and Wild

**Warning: This chapter contains underage sex. Again these characters do not belong to me but belong to the CW and DC.**

 **Also shoutout to someone who commented this idea I really liked your suggestion. If you have suggestions comment.**

Load moans escaped her mouth as he slowly entered her ass.

"You are so fucking tight sexy. I'm gonna cum!"

 **1 hour earlier**

"So Zoe, didn't tell your dad about us?" asked William.

"Nah not yet." Then seeing the look on his face she added, "Don't worry I will,."

"What's stopping you?"

"Well it's...nothing."

"What is it Zoe? You can tell me."

"I just don't know if it'll last."

"It will. You have helped me through all the hard parts now everything's quieter."

"I don't know. I just don't what to expect. We are just 14 dude."

"I really like you Zoe. I don't care that we are just 14. I am ready."

"For what exactly Will?"

"Anything."

"Hey guys. What's going on? William you need to go because I gotta go. Your dad's calling me." Rene interrupted.

"Dad you could leave us alone. We'll be fine," reassured Zoe.

"Fine. I'll be back soon. And I'll be carrying my gun."

Rene left and Zoe dragged William in her bedroom.

"Prove that you're ready. Let's have sex."

"But...your dad will KILL me."

"He won't know."

Zoe slowly sank to her knees and started unzipping William's pants. She pulled them down to see his blue underwear and the slight bulge. Zoe removed his underwear to see his 4" semi hard cock. She took it in her hand and massaged his balls. While she played with his balls, his cock slowly hardened all the way until it was a full 6.5". She then stuck out her tongue to lick the tip of his member and slowly made her way downwards. When Zoe reached the base she pulled back. She increased her speed until William was close.

"Get ready Zoe. I'm cumming!"

Zoe stopped as soon as he spoke and stood up.

"Fucking tease,"muttered William.

Zoe stood up and removed her pink top. Her A-cup breasts were loose and William ogled them. She then pulled down her yoga pants to show her black panty. She removed that and William was staring at her naked teenage body. She walked up to him swaying her hips as she did so. He lay on the bed and she climbed on him. Shethen lowered herself onto his cock and Zoe screamed in pain. Tears dropped from her eyes. William stopped for her and noticed a wet feeling on his member. He looked and saw blood.

"Oh my shit! Zoe, you okay? Do we need to go to a hospital or something?"

"No," muttered Zoe through the pain. "My hymen just broke."

"Tell me when I could continue."

"Go."

William started his thrusting, in and out, as he slowly picked up was causing a ruckus as he pounded her.

"Zoe, I'm close."

"In my ass William, in my ass."

Loud moans escaped her mouth as he slowly entered her ass.

"You are so fucking tight sexy. I'm gonna cum!"

"Do it!"

William then shot jets of his sticky substance into her.

"Wow."

"I agree."

"Zoe!"

Oh shit. The kids faced each other. William pulled out and hurriedly put on his pants. Zoe did the same, only William's cum was dripping down her ass and blood from her pussy.

"In here dad!"

Rene walked in and saw Zoe on her bed looking at her phone.

"Where's William?"

"Oh he left a while back."

"Alrighty."


	4. Sibling Fun

William lay on his bed thinking about the day he lost his virginity.

 _Flashback_

"Where's William?"

"Oh he left a while back."

"Alrighty."

Rene walked out of the room closing the door as he left.

"Hey William. My dad's gone."

William came up from under the bed looking scared.

"Alright. I am gone. I'll climb out the window and walk back to my place."

"Alright bye."

They leaned in for a kiss as their mouth's swapped spit.

"And keep this. I won't need it anyway. Think of it as a spoil of war," Zoe said as she stripped herself of her yoga pants that were soaked with a mixture of William's cum and her blood.

William took it and left. That yoga pants has since been under William's bed.

 _End Flashback_

William pulled out the pants from under his bed and remembered his first time.

"William! Aunt Thea is here," called Oliver.

William scampered out of his bed to see his aunt.

"What's up William?" asked Thea.

"The usual."

"Yeah you guys will catch up later. Right now William has to go to school. Now get ready William," ordered Oliver.

"Wow never thought of the day I would see Oliver Queen as a strict parent."

"Ha Ha. Very funny Aunt Thea."

"Bye guys. See you later," called William as he walked out the door.

"Bye. Hey Thea come in my room let's watch some TV."

"No problem."

* * *

Oliver and Thea lay in Oliver's bed later watching the new season of Lucifer. **(I do not own anything related to Lucifer)**

"Oh I love Eve!" commented Thea.

"Nah I prefer Chloe," argued Oliver. "She's got the better ass."

"Like mine," Thea asked as her hand wandered to Oliver's thighs.

"Not as good."

Thea's hand slipped under Oliver's pants and she started feeling up his sweet cock. Thea pulled of the blanket and comforter and lowered herself as she went to suck Oliver's dick. As she was sucking his dick Oliver reached for her legs and spun her around so that her crotch was over his head in the 69 position. He the removed her jeans and sucked on her clit. After a few minutes they both climaxed into one another's mouth.

"Ollie, be careful, I am a virgin in my ass."

"No problem Thea."

Oliver spun Thea around and positioned her where he was spooning her. He the stuck his dick into her ass and felt the tightness. He gave her a second before thrusting. Soon Oliver was fucking her hard and fast and Thea was loving it. Her load moans were probably heard by the neighbours. Oliver felt himself get close and he let go his load in her ass. He left his dick in her as he picked up the remote and resumed the show. They lay in bed for the next few hours, with cum dripping onto the sheets.


	5. Star City 2046

_Flash forward_

"One Galaxy 1 Power Module."

"Thanks dude."

"Well there are perks when your brother is leader of an underground gang."

Mia reached for the Power Module in Connor's hand but he retracted it instantly.

"I do gotta price. You couldn't do this without me."

"What's your price then?"

"Well it will have to wait until we get back to the safe house."

They snuck back to the safe house with Mia's legs trembling the whole way back. She came up with millions of possible punishments that Connor could make her do. He could have her be naked in public, he could spank her. Goodness knows what Connor could come up with. When they got back they were met with the sight of the married couple, Zoe and William, making out with one another. Connor led Mia to a bedroom where he stopped.

"My payment is a nice fuck," called Connor as he flopped unto the bed.

"Fine," responded Mia.

She walked up to him swaying her hips stripper style. When she reached him, she ran her hands down his torso and by his cock. She knelt on the ground in front of him and unzipped his jeans. She then pulled down his boxers and his cock sprang up to hit her in the face. She licked the tip and began to go down on his cock. She reached the back and as she was coming back up, Connor held her head down and she was unable to breathe. She deepthroated him and eventually fought her way upwards when she could no longer breathe. After a while Connor gripped the sheets as he sprayed in her mouth. Then Connor pulled off his shirt, stripped her and made her sit on his cock.

"Ride my cock bitch," ordered Connor.

Mia bounced up and down, her tits bouncing wildly and her hair flying everywhere.

"Like that bitch. Oh!" Connor groaned as he released in Mia. "Now stand with my cum dripping out of you. I want a picture."

Connor snapped a picture before Mia put on her clothes and made for the exit.

"Wait Mia! Your Power Module," called Connor.

Mia stopped at the door as he fumbled in his pockets looking for it.

"I took that before we returned fool," called back Mia as she winked. "And I got pics of you too."

 _What a girl_ Connor thought to himself smiling.


	6. Auntie Thea

Thea and Oliver had fallen asleep after watching Lucifer. They were relaxing and just knocked out. oliver awoke to an urgent message from his wife. He carefully slid his cock out of his half-sister, careful not to wake her, and made his way to the bunker. It was later that day, around 4, when William came home from a long day at school. He went to his room first to see his present for his girlfriend. It was their six month anniversary and he bought her a rabbit vibrator and an egg vibrator. However he also bought a G-spot vibrator for him to use on any other girl he wants. He put her two in a bag and set it aside. Then he went looking for his dad.

"Hi Dad," he said walking into his father's room.

What he was met with was not his dad though but his aunt. He made to leave but as he was closing the door he realized:

1) Thea was naked

2) There was cum dripping out of her ass

William then got a brilliant idea.

 _This is a perfect opportunity_ he thought to test out my new vibrator.

William ran back to his room to retrieve it before sticking it in his aunt.

The long toy stuck in her, before he started to turn it on. Soon Thea woke up moaning, too busy to speak. William kept the vibrator on until she squirted all over the sheets.

'What the fuck William?" asked Thea.

"Was trying something out."

'Well you're done so..."

"I mean I could practice other things on you."

"Are you a virgin?" asked Thea.

"No, I've had sex once."

"With?"

"My girlfriend."

"Oooh. Who is it?"

"I feel like I'm being interrogated so shut up. I want to fuck you missionary style so just comply."

"Alright dude. But in return you can tell no one about us fucking or me and your dad fucking."

"Deal."

Thea then laid back and spread her legs wide open. William stripped and positioned his cock in front her entrance before plunging in. Thea was enjoying her second fuck of the day while William basked in his aunt's vagina. He thrusted his waist and his cock moved in and out of his aunt.

"Aunt Thea, I'm cumming."

"Cum in me. I'm on a pill."

William released in her before cuddling with his aunt for a while.

About fifteen minutes later Thea got up and went to shower. She left behind a spot where there was a mixture of her juices, William and Oliver's seed. As she was leaving, William took the sheets.

"Why you taking the sheets dude?" asked Thea.

"Oh it's called a spoil of war," he replied winking.

 _Meanwhile(At the bunker)_

Oliver then entered the dark room only to be jumped.

"Oh fuck!"


	7. Ambush!

**A/N Please comment on who you would like to see hook up in this story. I found this chapter when i was about to publish another that will now be chapter 8. Sorry for the wait.**

Oliver entered the bunker expecting to find Felicity there. He went around looking for her but instead found no one. He had one more room to search.

Oliver then entered the dark room only to be jumped.

"Oh fuck!" he screamed.

Laurel and Felicity had come from either direction and pinned him to the ground.

"We're going to rape you," spoke up Dinah as she emerged from the shadows. "Because your stupid ass gave me a headache before we got deputized. And Felicity is doing this because you fucked Laurel without telling her."

"And I am doing this for fun," Laurel piped in.

Oliver was laying on the ground with Felicity and Laurel holding him down. They stripped him and then picked him up and hog tied him while he was suspended from the ceiling. They then put a gag in his mouth. Then Oliver felt something poke at his asshole. He felt fingers go in before all five fingers were in his ass. Then another hand went into him and started pulling his anus open from the inside. Tears welled up in Oliver's eyes as he tried screaming but to no avail.

"Wow," commented Dinah,"Is the Green Arrow about to cry?"

"Oh oh," teased Felicity as she mocked a sad face.

Just then Oliver felt both hands ball into fists and his anus was stretched to its limits. After some thrusting in and out from Laurel, she removed her hands and called Felicity over. Felicity sat on the floor and shoved her feet into Oliver's anus. The pain doubled as tears streaked down Oliver's face. Felicity wiggled her toes in his anus to get more comfortable and boy, did it have an affect on Oliver.

After a while, Felicity called Dinah over to give Oliver a good spanking. She brought out a whip and brought it down on Oliver's ass. He jerked up, trying desperately to scream but unable to do so. She then finished up on his ass and slapped his balls. They jiggled and she continued, giving Oliver a bad pain.

The girls then untied Oliver, left him gagged and put him on the table. Felicity sucked him off to get him hard before Laurel rode him. When they had both orgasmed, Felicity did the exact same thing. Finally, Dinah rode him before injecting him with a drowsy drug. When he had knocked out, the girls got up to their own fun. firstly, Laurel and Felicity scissored while Dinah played with herself. Then Dinah and Felicity scissored before the Canaries got down to their business.

When they were done, they left before Oliver awoke.

"I swear to God," he muttered to himself, "I'll get my revenge."


	8. Double Date

**A/N Hey every one. Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

Oliver sat down in the restaurant next to his knockout wife. Oh boy did he want his revenge but he was biding his time. The door to the restaurant opened snapping him out of his plotting. In walked the Flash with his wife, Iris. They made their way to the table where Barry realised that his shoes were smoking. He quickly stomped it out before it could catch fire. When that was done, Barry greeted the other two at the table.

"Hey! Oliver, Felicity." He gave a litlle nod of his head after each name.

"Hey Barry. Iris," Felicity returned. "Did you hear about Oliver's sister, Emiko."

And so the rest of the night flew by while the two couples caught up with one another.

* * *

The two couples entered Felicity and Oliver's apartment and flopped onto the couch. They sat there and talked until Felicity accidentally revealed that she had a baby that was in Nanda Parbat with Nyssa.

"Ooooo," teased Barry.

"Dude, you must not tell a soul about her," ordered Felicity.

"At a price."

"Name it."

"We swing." **(I don't know if that is the verb)**

"Wait what."

"Yeah. Iris finds Oliver hot and I wanted to get with you before the particle accelerator."

"Fine."

Oliver then moved towards Iris and kissed her neck. As Barry saw his super friend give a go at his wife, he initiated things with Felicity. The blonde beauty pulled away momentarily to strip herself. At the same time, Barry sped out of his clothes. Oliver gave a glance at them, his wife and another man naked, but he did not seem to care. His attention was solely on the ebony beauty that was now below him.

Barry then landed on the couch as Felicity got on her knees to give him a blowjob. Barry placed his hands behind her head and forced her mouth down his nine inch monster. Barry proceeded to face fuck the blonde as his wife was currently taking his friend's cock.

As Barry got his dick pleasured, Iris and her partner lay on the floor 69-ing. Oliver's tongue was so satisfying that Iris squirted twice before her mouth did the same for Oliver. The emerald archer then turned her and lined his dick up with Iris' pussy. He inserted, loving the feeling of doing something as wrong as fucking one of his best friends' wife. For Iris and Barry however, they did not have a single thought of their own significant other and in fact, preferred the sex with their respective partners for the night.

Felicity then got up from on her knees to sit on Barry's dick. She moaned as the massive cock entered her tight little pussy. She bounced up and down on his monster cock as Barry was mesmerised by her bouncing boobs.

Oliver in the meantime had ejaculated in the black beauty's pussy and had moved on to fuck her anus. He punded relentlessly before all four friends came at the same time. Oliver pulled out and he and Iris lay on the floor while Barry and Felicity cuddled with Barry's dick still in Felicity's pussy.

"We should do this some other time," thought Barry aloud. His comment was met with four nods of agreement.

 **A/N Hi everyone, I am going to do a massive crossover (Kinda) where a lot of heroes get together and have fun😉😉.** **Please comment who you would like to see involved.**


	9. The Younger the Better

"Hey William... Oh crap." Zoe entered Oliver and Felicity's loft in nothing but a very suggestive robe.

"Well hello Zoe." chimed Oliver.

"William said he was home alone today."

"Well here I am. What exactly were you guys planning to do?"

"Nothing."

"Well best I walk you home."

* * *

"Well go change and please try not to do anything like that again. You know what some men would do when they see you walking by yourself in that?"

"Thanks Oliver. Please don't tell my dad about this."

"I kind of have to."

"No you don't. I'll pay for your silence," she added with a wink.

"I am a very reasonable man. I'm sure we could come to an arrangement. What did you have in mind?"

"Well, you'll just have to see for yourself," she said swaying her hips seductively. As she reached Oliver, she got on her knees and undid the zip to his pants. She pulled them down to his knees and engulfed his shaft in her mouth.

Oliver grabbed Zoe's hair and started roughly fucking her throat as she gagged and coughed. Before long, she had made Oliver climax into her mouth and obediently swallowed it all. Then, Zoe got up from on her knees and Oliver leant down to capture her in a kiss. While kissing, they took breaks to undress one another, Zoe running her fingers against Oliver's chiseled abs. Oliver, in turn, groped Zoe's developing breasts. When they were both naked, Oliver sucked Zoe's nipples, causing load moans to echo through the apartment. Oliver then ate out the young girl, only stopping when she finally squirted all over his face.

Oliver then inserted his dick in her pussy, causing her to moan in ecstasy. She had never had a cock so big in her; then again this was only her second time doing 'it'. Oliver however gave her no time to adjust to the massive cock and started pounding in and out of her. Zoe screamed out as she got destroyed. Oliver loved the young tight pussy on his cock. It took no time at all before he unloaded his seed in her.

* * *

"Bye Zoe," said Oliver after they went for two more rounds and he changed. "Come by anytime you're ready for more."

Zoe whimpered in response as she lay face down on the ground, her naked ass sticking up in the air, cum still leaking out of it.

"And remember Zoe, you tell no one, and I will tell no one."

 **A/N Thanks for reading. Please go check out my Flash Fuck series. I started back and rebooted the whole thing so Chapters 1-3 are the old chapters and are now voided. The chapters after it are written better. I promise. Anyway next I will have a crossover, which will have 2 parts and then there will be my version of Crisis.**


	10. Preparing for the Crisis pt 1

**A/N There has been a change of plans. This crossover will probably be 5 chapters. They were just gonna be too long. Part 1, 3 and 5 will be posted on Bullseye while parts 2 and 4 will be on Flash Fuck.**

Dinah walked into the wooden cabin in the forest in her Black Canary suit. With a flash of lightning, she was immediately nude with her suit pn the wall behind her, just above the door. On it were Barry, Oliver, Sara, Diggle, Kara, Ray and Rene's suits all hanging up. In addition to those seven suits, Alex's DEO suit, Felicity's blue top and black skirt and Iris' one of a kind jacket and her tight black pants all hung on the wall. Right after her, Cisco, Ralph and Caitlin, or rather Frost, all walked in and were speed-stripped.

"So that's why I had to come in my Vibe suit!" Cisco remarked as he was stripped nude.

Batwoman and Laurel then entered, Barry speeding them out of their suit and allowing all to marvel at the lesbian's nude form.

"Attention everyone!" called Oliver. "So we all know about the impending Crisis don't we? Well it's just about here. I called everyone here for one last weekend of fun before we go off into battle. So everyone find your significant other and let's get down to business. I'm joking, today's a night for fun so grab someone random and have fun."

He immediately walked up to Kara, and kissed her, startling the Kryptonian for a moment before she recovered and started making out with the archer.

Meanwhile, everyone paired off around the room; Barry with Felicity, Alex with Dinah and Diggle, Kate with Sara, Ralph and Frost, Iris with Cisco and Rene and finally, Ray with Laurel.

* * *

Barry started kissing Felicity, pushing her backwards into a bedroom. The landed on a bed, as Barry trailed kisses all over Felicity's body. Her rounded 38B breasts amazed Barry, he groped them and sucked on her nipples. Barry eventually reached Felicity's pussy, and ate it out. He ate her out until she squirted, covering his face in her bodily fluids. She then rolled on top of Barry and moved her head down to his crotch. There, she placed a kiss on the tip of Barry's dick, before opening her mouth and sliding his shaft in and out of her mouth. After a bit, Barry eventually held her head in place, and forced her down on his whole dick. She tried to get up for a breath but Barry did not allow her too. Eventually, when he had cum, he allowed her to breath. She sucked him off a little longer, to get him hard again, before taking her mouth off his dick and replacing it with her pussy. She rode him hard, squirting twice before he had cum.

Finally, the two of them sweaty and tired, they lay on the bed, kissing.

"I love you Felicity," said Barry right before they went to sleep.

"Love you Barry."

* * *

While this was going on, Alex had started making out with Dinah, the closest girl. Seeing this and deciding to take advantage, Diggle joined in. He approached them from behind Alex, immediately putting his arms around her to grope her boobs. He also kissed her neck, and trailed kisses towards her mouth. Alex broke her kiss with Dinah to turn and kiss Diggle. Dinah then got on her knees right there and began eating Alex out. Alex moaned as she felt the Canary go to work on her nether regions.

Then, Alex got the surprise when Diggle lined his cock up and pushed it up her ass. She screamed in pain, as she was a virgin. Dinah then got up as Diggle drove Alex to the side of the couch where she lent over. Dinah then sat on the couch in missionary style, giving Alex the opportunity to eat her cunt. She eagerly took it as she also took Diggle's cock in her anus. With every thrust from Dig, she screamed into Dinah's cunt, increasing the pleasure for the girl. All three of them then came at the same time, spraying all over.

Diggle then pulled out of Alex, letting a stream of cum spill out and entered Dinah, who had moved into the doggy style position on the ground. Alex just lay on the couch recovering. Diggle then fucked Dinah hard, her hair and boobs flying all over, his balls clapping against her ass. Soon after, Dig came in Dinah, spraying her insides with his semen. Then, Alex joined them on the floor and she and Dinah scissored as Dig watched. The three of them ended up falling asleep on the floor.

* * *

Ralph and Frost instantly paired off, having only just becoming a couple they did not want to push things. Ralph stretched over to Frost, instantly capturing her lips. Ralph then quickly led Frost to a bedroom, and roughly entered her.

"Fuck Ralph!" Frost screamed at the top of her voice.

Ralph just grinned and fucked her hard and fast. When he got bored of pounding his girlfriend's pussy, he turned her around and entered through the back. He relished in its tightness and he eventually came in her ass. With cum leaking out, Frost turned back around and took Ralph's dick in her mouth. After he had cum, Ralph then went to eat out Frost's vagina. When she had squirted, they finally went to sleep.

* * *

Sara and Kate meanwhile had entered a bedroom. They started in the 69 position, with Sara on top. They ate one another out, with Kate occasionally slipping a finger or two into Sara anus. When each woman had cum, Sara and Kate began tribbing. They rubbed their raw pussies against one another, moaning loudly. The lesbians kept rubbing pussies for a long while, orgasming multiple times along the way. Eventually, when they got tired of that, Sara got up and left Kate on the bed. She came back a minute later, sporting the largest strap-on Kate had ever seen. It was at least 15 inches, far longer than anything Sophie used to use on her.

Sara lined the head up with Kate's pussy and roughly pushed in. Kate then screamed for the strap-on seemed to stretch her walls past the point which was humanly possible. However, Sara didn't care as she roughly fucked Kate.

"Saraaaa!" screamed Kate. "Please! I can't take it. Oh... OH... FUCK!"

And with that, Kate squirted more than ever before. But Sara was not half finished. She pulled out and pushed into Kate ass.

"STOP! SARA...OHH...MYYYYYY... GGGOODDDDD..." screamed Kate at the top of her voice before being rocked by the hardest orgasm Kate ever had.

* * *

Elsewhere in the house, The Atom and Black Canary were getting it on. Ray's enormous pecs and chiseled abs held the attention of the girl from Earth-2. He slowly approached her, staring at her body. He loved her whole hair do, he loved her small yet perky breasts and her little pink snatch. Ray was easily entranced by Laurel's beauty. She walked up to him, hips swaying seductively as she seduced him. Ray walked to a seat where he was given a lap dance by Laurel.

During the lap dance, Ray easily slipped his dick into Laurel's ass, taking her by surprise. However, she soon recovered from her shock and ended up bouncing up and down on his cock like a kid with a sugar rush. Before long, Ray had cum and his seed leaked out of Laurel. Then, she got on her knees to suck him off so that he would get hard again. When he did, he again fucked her, this time in her pussy. When she had squirted and he had cum again, they retired to the bed to sleep.

* * *

Rene and Cisco had immediately moved to Iris, picking her up and taking her outside to the backyard. Out in the backyard was a table with seats around it and a small patch of grass. Past the grass was where the forest lay. They lay her on the grass, the grass ever so slightly tickling her bare back and ass. Iris just lay there, ready for whatever the two men were going to do to her. Cisco walked up to her and pulled her onto her knees. Both men then stood over her, their cocks at attention and ready for service from the ebony slut.

Iris alternately sucked both boys' cocks. Cisco and Rene each got sucked until they were each very close to cumming. They each then jacked themselves off and sprayed all of their cum on her face. Iris' face was covered in two men's jazz, and neither were her husband's. She found herself getting very turned on by this for reasons that she was unaware of. Cisco then got Iris to stand up, before inserting himself in her anus. At the same time, Rene stuffed his load into her pussy, causing her to scream in pain. Iris was pounded from either side, while Rene also played with her boobs.

"Ohhhhh shitttt..." screamed Iris at the top of her voice."My pussyyyyy..."

Rene then kissed her to shut her up and all three of them sprayed at the same time. They then fell asleep on the grass together.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in the master bedroom where Oliver had taken Kara, the two were making out viciously.

"Get on the bed," ordered Oliver when they entered the room. "I'm going to dim the lights."

Two things happened simultaneously:

1) When Oliver flicked the switch, red sunlight came from the overhead lights.

2) As Kara got onto the bed, straps wrapped around her arms and legs.

"What the fuck Oliver!" yelled Kara.

"Well, first thing, you need to be humbled and secondly, imagine how tight your walls would squeeze my cock considering you have super strength."

He then walked up onto the bed and kissed Kara again. Then the emerald archer entered Kara's vagina, making the blonde yell and scream. She tried to move but found herself unable to do anything. Kara did not like the strange sensation of being unable to do anything about her captivity. However, she was still safe as she knew Oliver would do nothing to permanently harm her.

Soon enough, Oliver released his load in Kara as Kara yelled, "I don't know what's happening!" before subsequently spraying Oliver with all her Kryptonian juices.

"Wait a minute. Did I just give Supergirl her first orgasm?" teased Oliver.

"Yeah," said Kara ashamed.

"Yes! Don't worry Kara, it's the first of many."

 _The next morning_

Oliver walked out of his room following a very sexually active night to find a woman, with only an apron on, cooking. He approached her and stood right behind her. He watched her bubbly butt and without checking who it was, he slid his cock deep into her.

When the woman turned around due to this, Oliver cried, "What the hell are you doing here!?"

 **A/N Thanks for reading. Comment on who else you would like to pair up. Look on Flash Fuck for Part 2.**


End file.
